Question: Solve for $x$ : $5 = 7x$
Explanation: Divide both sides by $7$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{5}}{7}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{7x}}{7}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{5}{7} = \dfrac{\cancel{7}x}{\cancel{7}}$ $x = \dfrac{5}{7}$